


Home Alone

by BloodyRose1



Series: Home Alone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha John, Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sam is 16, dean is 20, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1/pseuds/BloodyRose1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's heat arrives while he and Dean are home alone, feelings are discovered and acted upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

It all started on a normal day for the Winchesters.

Sam was sitting at the dinning table in the motel room he and his brother share, doing his homework. Dean was on the couch watching T.V., he still reeked of last nights exploits.

Sam knew that it shouldn't bother him so much, but it does, and he can't help but want to say something.

Sam has had feelings for his brother since he presented as Omega. And while it's not uncommon for Alpha/Omega siblings to mate there is a decent chance that Dean wont feel the same. And that put Sam in the position of having to bite his tongue every time his brother comes home smelling of some Omega or Beta he picked up at a bar.

See Sam is an Omega, his father and brother are Alphas, the latter is currently of on a hunt.

Leaving Sam and Dean alone till he gets back, causing Sam's mind to run wild with thoughts of what could happen before dad got home.

Sam sighed irritably. "Dean, you stink. Can you please go take a shower?" Sam asked sending his brother one of his famous 'bitch faces', as Dean called them.

Dean chuckled and looked at Sam with raised brow. "What?" He questioned confusedly before he sniffed himself. "I can barely smell it, how can you smell it from all the way over there?" He asked incredulously, gesturing to where Sam was seated.

"I can smell it because it's really strong and smells really bad" Sam answered grumpily, rolling his eyes, he did not like this conversation.

"Man, we have got to find you a Beta or an Alpha. You are way too stressed" Dean said as he stood from the couch and went to his and Sam's shared bedroom, which he later emerged from wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, then Sam heard him go to the bathroom, soon followed by the sounds of the shower running.

Sam hesitated for a moment before he went to his and Dean's room and started digging through Dean's dirty shirts. When he found one that didn't smell like another Omega or a Beta, he held it up to his nose and took a long smell.

Dean's musk is his favorite smell, it smelled of Pine, engine oil, and soap. Sam found it intoxicating. He swore he could get high off it if he breathed it in long enough.

He heard the bathroom door open again and quickly dropped the shirt, moving to his own bag and started digging through it to make it look like he was getting something for his homework as Dean walked into the room. He was, again, wearing only a towel around his waist, only now his chest glistened with droplets of water, and his hair was still dripping, sending rivulets of water running over that lightly freckled flesh.

Dean walked over to his duffle bag and grabbed a clean pair of pants before looking over at a flustered Sam, who was still pretending to be looking through his own bag and trying not to stare at his brother. "Forget something, Sammy?" He asked, noting the barely visible, from where he was standing, blush on Sam's face.

"Y-Yeah" Sam said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering, that was always a sure sign to his brother that something was up.

"That's not like you. Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked in his worried-older-brother way.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine" He said before grabbing a random homework tool, that wasn't really needed for what he was doing, and all but running out of the room.

Dean watched him go but didn't say anything, even as his eyes watched the natural swing of Sam's hips, causing him to silently curse and adjust his pants in the front. Dean would be lying if he said that he didn't find his brother attractive....Okay that was an understatement. He thought Sam was the sexiest person he'd ever laid his eyes on. But he knew Sam didn't feel the same, the kids mind was always on school and Dean was pretty sure that Sam was in to girls. That was why Dean slept around. He always tried to find Sam in the Omegas and Betas...But never worked. And he joked about taking Sam to a bar and hooking him up with a Beta or an Alpha but he knew that he was too possessive of Sam to actually do that.

Sam was sitting at the dining table trying to get him blush to go away before Dean started thinking he was sick. The last thing he needed right now was Dean doting on him.

That night, Sam was tossing and turning. His skin felt unbearably hot and the feeling of the blankets and his pajamas on his skin was almost painful.

He opened his eyes and took a mental stock of everything happening with his body. His skin felt hot, his dick was hard, and his hole was really wet...Crap...His heat was early. He wasn't expecting it for another two weeks, he hadn't had the chance to take any suppressants, and they were pointless now that his heat had started.

He looked over at Dean's sleeping figure in the other bed. Sam almost wished that Dean had gone out that night so he wouldn't be there while Sam was in heat, even though he knew that it would kill his overemotional heart to smell someone else on Dean, it was better than having the Alpha there and not being able to touch him.

He sighed and got up, sneaking to over Dean's bag, where he grabbed the shirt from before, and sneaking to the bathroom.

After closing and locking the door, he went over to the bathtub and sat down.

He placed the shirt to his nose and inhaled the smell, letting out a small moan as his dick twitched. He pulled his P.J. pants and underwear off, throwing them away from himself, almost as if they were something offensive, before he wrapped a shaky hand around his leaking member, biting his lip so as not to wake Dean with his moans.

Though it didn't end up doing much good because a second later there was a knock at the door. "Sammy? You okay in there?" Dean's voice called through the wood and Sam froze like a deer in headlights. He didn't know what to do, what would Dean say if he saw his little brother like this?  
In heat clutching his shirt like it was his last lifeline?

Dean seemed to take the silence as a sign that he wasn't okay. "Sam? Open the door!" He ordered, now using his Alpha voice, which was a rare occurrence and made it clear that he was truly worried for Sam. But Sam's Heat addled brain only registered fear as his eyes widened and he tried to fight tears as he stood, going to the door. He clicked the lock open and took a step back, the shirt clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white.

Dean opened the door, a worried expression all over his face, but when he saw the state his brother was in, he froze.

The sight of his Sammy naked from the waist down, practically in tears, shaking, and gripping one of his shirts.

Then the smell hit him.

Sam's sweet scent invaded his nostrils. Smelling of cinnamon and apples normally, but now he smelled like that mixed with something spicy, something that made Dean rock hard. But what really caught Dean off guard was the undertone of fear that he smelled. Why was Sam scared?

"Sam...It's early" Dean tried to say as normally as he could, but it was hard to do with his member getting harder with each breath he took and his instincts howling at him to find the source of Sam's fear.

Sam looked at the floor submissively and nodded, tears now sliding down his flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry, Dean...I didn't know what else to do" He said quietly. At the sight of the tears Dean pulled Sam to his chest in a tight hug, which Sam returned it with out second thought, his hand clenched both the shirt Dean was wearing and the one he took from Dean's bag like would make everything okay, which he'd always known to be true but now scared would no longer be the case.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, his voice a little husky from arousal and the quiet tone he was speaking in.

Sam hiccuped and nuzzled into Dean's chest. "Please don't hate me..." He whimpered.

Dean was taken aback. Hate him? Why would Sam think that Dean could ever hate him?

"I could never hate you, Sammy. What made you think that I could?" He asked, looking down at Sam, but only getting a view of the sweaty brown mop that was Sam's hair.

Sam didn't respond and Dean soon put it together. The shirt, how flushed Sam got around him, the smell of his exploits bothering him. It all made sense now. Sam was in love with him. Sam wanted him. And he thought that Dean would hate him if he knew...

Dean pulled back slightly and he felt Sam's grip on him tighten. Dean's hands cupped Sam's cheeks and he lifted his face so he could see his eyes as he silently leaned down and kissed Sam.

Sam was so surprised that he couldn't do anything but stare at Dean's face as he was kissed. It wasn't till Dean tilted his head a little that Sam snapped out of it and started to return the kiss

It stayed simple for the first few minutes...Till Dean ran his tongue over Sam's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Sam's mouth opened almost of it's own volition and Dean set to work exploring.

They didn't even know they were moving till Sam was backed up against the wall next to the bathroom door, pressed snugly between wood and Dean, a position that Sam saw in his dreams but never thought would be real.

They continued to kiss as Dean started to tug at Sam's shirt, only disconnecting long enough to pull it off as he moved one leg between Sam's and let Sam's arousal grind against his clothed thigh.

Sam let out a shaky gasp as he tried to take Dean's shirt off, but his foggy mind didn't seem able to articulate the desire beyond tugging at it impatiently, but Dean understood and quickly pulled away, pulling it off before attacking Sam's neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking every patch of skin he could reach.

He was temped to mark Sam as his but without Sam's okay he wasn't going to claim him. Not yet.

Sam's hands explored everything they could reach as he let Dean kiss and nip at his neck. He would have been happy to let this keep going, but he needed Dean...Now.

"De...P-Please...I" He gasps as Dean bit down lightly on a sensitive spot. "I need you..." He whimpered.

Dean didn't waste a second in picking Sam up and taking him to his bed. Sam's legs wrapped around Dean's waist as he discovered that he was right about being able to get high off of Dean's scent.

After laying Sam down on his bed Dean hovered over Sam as he looked down at his Omega. "Are you sure you want this, Sam?" Dean asked, he had to be sure. Had to know without a doubt that he hadn't misread the situation.

Sam nodded with a whine. "Yes...Please, De!" Sam begged almost desperately, his hands roaming over every part of Dean that they could reach.

Dean kissed Sam passionately as he moved one hand down to grip the weeping member of the Omega beneath him. Sam bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Dean wasn't going to have any of that.

He leaned down so his mouth was by Sam's ear. "Let me hear you...Every sound" He said as he ran his thumb over Sam's slit.

Sam shuttered and looked up at Dean like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

When Dean's hand started moving again he didn't bite his lip to stifle his moans.

Dean watched Sam's face, basking in the pleasure he saw there. But he knew that Sam needed more. He could get Sam off with his hand or his mouth but it wouldn't satisfy him, or give him any kind of reprieve from his arousal.

So, Dean moved his hand from the Omegas member to his very wet, clenching hole.

The first finger slipped right in with out any problems and Sam whimpered in pleasure, and Dean simply moved it around so Sam could get used to the feeling.

The second one was a little tougher but it went in and Dean set to work stretching Sam, who whimpered a little at the slightly uncomfortable feeling but didn't protest as Dean felt around for a moment and smirked when Sam cried out in pleasure as he found what he was looking for. He teased that one spot a bit before be decided to add a third finger and finish preparing Sam.

Sam was a blushing moaning mess by the time Dean was done preparing him, coaxing Sam onto his stomach gently.

As soon as Sam's back was facing Dean the Omega lifted his rear end in invitation for Dean to take him, gazing over his shoulder at Dean with glassy hazel eyes.

Dean stood for a moment to remove his P.J. pants and underwear before he got on his knees behind Sam and lined his member with Sam's hole, the thumb of his other hand lightly massaging his hip. He slowly pushed in, and Sam's hole stretched to accommodate Dean's size, Sam whimpered at the strange feeling of being so full, and Dean made sure to take it slow so Sam could get used to it.

When Dean bottomed out he didn't move, waiting for Sam to give him the okay.

Dean was shaking a bit, he never imagined that he could get to be with Sam, let alone that it would feel this amazing.

After a few moments of letting Sam get used to it he felt the Omega's hips rolling back against him and he pulled back slowly before thrusting back in, hitting Sam's prostate on the first try. The feeling had Sam moaning and clutching at the sheets under him, his whole body shuddering.

Dean gave a few more thrusts into Sam before pulling his upper half up so they were back-to-chest as he kept thrusting into the younger male.

Both of them knew that they wouldn't last long, and Dean could feel Sam hole fluttering, so he knew that Sam was going to cum soon. "You can cum Sammy" He grunted quietly "Go ahead" He whispered huskily in Sam's ear as he wrapped his hand around Sam's member again and jacked him off in time with his thrusts.

Sam came with a call of Dean's name and a shivering moan, his muscles tightening around Dean, triggering his own climax, his knot slipping into Sam easily, locking them together for the next hour at least.

They both collapsed on the bed.

Sam didn't mind Dean's weight on him as he tried to catch his breath but Dean moved them both so that they were spooning, Dean's arms wrapped around Sam securely.

Then Sam did something Dean wasn't expecting.

He presented his neck to be marked.

He was asking Dean to claim him with out words. "Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. Dean had been hoping that maybe Sam would one day want Dean to claim him but he hadn't thought Sam would ask so soon.

"I've been sure ever since I presented" He answered looking over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes so full of love that Dean almost wanted to cry.

Dean kissed the spot tenderly before he sunk his teeth in, claiming Sam as his. Sam shuddered and moaned at the feeling. Dean let go after a moment and licked the bite mark, cleaning up the little bit of blood that the bite produced.

They both fell asleep after that, still connected. And they didn't care what happened in the morning, or when John got back.

They loved each other and now they belonged to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how you liked this! it's my first time writing smut, so please let me know if it was good! :)


End file.
